The number of cars that can be parked in a parking facility directly affects the revenue that the facility can take in. The more vehicles parked in a facility, the more revenue generated by that facility. The average parking space can accommodate one large car, but when laid out properly, can accommodate two small vehicles. A reduced rate for small vehicles would provide an incentive for people to drive smaller vehicles while still allowing the amount of revenue a site takes in to increase by allowing for more vehicle capacity. Moreover, a surcharge for oversize vehicles would provide a disincentive for people to drive larger vehicles.
What is needed is a system that can determine the size of a vehicle upon entering a parking facility so that the optimum amount of cars can be parked in a given parking facility. Further to encourage people to drive smaller cars, and to discourage people from driving larger cars, the system needs to provide parking rates based on the size of a vehicle.